This invention relates to a guide rail assembly secured to a scraper bowl structure to engage a roller rotatably mounted on an ejector assembly, reciprocally mounted on the bowl structure, and a method for forming the guide rod assembly. Conventional scrapers of this type normally comprise a guide rail secured interiorly of a sidewall of a scraper bowl to engage and track the roller during reciprocal movements of the ejector in the scraper bowl. A pair of carrier rollers are also mounted on a lower end of the ejector to engage wear strips secured to the bottom wall of the scraper to cooperate with the guide rollers to precisely guide the ejector. A re-occurring problem with this type of guide rail is one of compensating for irregularities formed in the sidewalls of the scraper bowl whereby the guide rollers may be placed out of contact with respect to the guide rails during movement of the ejector.